Sayonara Solitaire
by Akai Harvenheit
Summary: Estoy tan feliz de haber nacido en esta tierra que me conecta contigo, Adiós Soledad, hasta mañana... [Cont. de Before Sunrise] [InuxKag][Oneshot]


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Inuyasha no son propiedad mía, pertenecen a Rumiko-San.

Comentarios al final…

**Sayonara Solitaire**

**By aKai iNaZuMa**

_Es porque te quiero mucho que te lastimo, _

_Que estoy tan confundida…_

Los pétalos de la flor de cerezo volaron, danzando al compás de sus negros cabellos. Allí, frente a sus ojos se encontraba él, el dueño de sus pensamientos, Inuyasha.

El viento sopló con fuerza haciendo que sus cabellos se movieran una vez más a su ritmo. Un fuerte rugido el cielo dio mientras que de sus ojos castaños nacían gruesas lágrimas, que surcaban sus mejillas.

Una de sus pálidas manos se posó en su vientre mientras sentía las primeras gotas de lluvia caer en su rostro, gotas que borraron sus lágrimas. Se abrazó a sí misma al sentir una nueva ráfaga de viento frío sobre ella, sin embargo sus ojos jamás abandonaron la imponente figura que le daba la espalda.

— Lo siento— dijo débilmente viendo el movimiento de los cabellos negros de él. El pareció reconocer su voz porque un pequeño suspiro nació de sus labios y sus manos se adentraron en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Lo observó paciente, esperando una sola reacción de parte de él pero, no hubo nada, absolutamente nada. Su rostro bajó lentamente mientras tomaba su vientre ante la punzada de dolor que cubrió su corazón.

Había sido su esposa, era lógico que la amara, incluso tal vez más de aquel amor que él en su adolescencia le profesaba a ella. De pronto se sintió tan tonta. Un nudo en la garganta se formó mientras observaba el césped y las gotas de lluvia cubrían su cuerpo. _Tonta_ se repitió en su mente una y otra vez mientras intentaba no llorar, creyó que él correría hacia ella al verla, que su esposa no importaría para él.

Había sido una incrédula si pensó que él la necesitaría. Alzó su rostro de nuevo, encontrándose con aquellos largos cabellos. Diminutas gotas de agua se formaban en las puntas y caían al césped una tras la otra mientras la imponente figura permanecía inmóvil, con la cabeza gacha.

Dio un paso hacia él y luego otro. Paró mientras sentía que la llovizna la bañaba con mayor fuerza, sus brazos cayeron firmes a los extremos de su cuerpo y una nueva ráfaga de viento hizo que aquella gabardina color negra que cubría su frágil cuerpo se moviera. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda, quizás sería mejor irse, alejarse para siempre de él.

Se acercó a él en silencio, temía que él la rechazara o que evitara que lo tocase. Sus brazos le rodearon el torso y su mejilla se apoyó en la espalda cubierta por aquel haori negro, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, deseando que él no la apartase, que no la alejara en ese momento… el último que ella pensaba pasar junto a él.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir con mayor rapidez y su cuerpo comenzó a tiritar por el frío que se colaba en el. Quiso sollozar pero no pudo, aquel frío rechazo de su Inuyasha le había formado un nudo mucho más grande en su garganta.

— Por favor— logró decir en un hilo de voz mientras se apretaba con mayor fuerza a la espalda de él.

Él dio un suspiro y posó sus manos grandes sobre las pequeñas de la mujer para alejarlas de su cuerpo. Ella, dolida por aquel rechazo se separó de él. Rodeó el cuerpo del hombre con rapidez, necesitaba verle a los ojos, ver en ellos que de verdad no deseaba verla, si así era, lo dejaría, ni ella ni su hijo serían un estorbo para él.

Tomó el rostro gacho del hombre con sus pálidas manos y lo alzó lo suficiente para ver aquellos ojos tristes. Hizo una mueca de dolor al ver que el brillo dorado en ellos había desaparecido. ¿Dónde estaba su Inuyasha?

— Mírame— le pidió a él mientras sus manos acariciaban los párpados cansados. Él fijó sus pupilas en ella y la mujer sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

Soltó el rostro de hombre para apoyar sus manos en los hombros, su cuerpo se acercó al de él y su rostro se aproximó hacia el suyo mientras sus ojos se cerraban.

Movió con ternura sus labios, rozando los de él con dulzura, esperando que él correspondiera el beso pero, él no lo hizo. Soltó un sollozo mientras seguía besándolo y sus brazos estrecharon su cuello mientras jalaba de él para acercarlo a ella, sin embargo él nunca correspondió.

Se separó de él y volvió a mirar aquellos ojos opacos que esta vez la vieron con frialdad. La culpaba, sus ojos la culpaban a ella de la muerte de su esposa. Ella dio dos pasos atrás y sintió que sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lágrimas. El tenía razón, nadie más tenía la culpa de la muerte de Kikyou, nadie más que ella y el hijo bastardo, como él mismo Inuyasha le había llamado a aquel bebé que crecía en su vientre.

— Te entiendo— dijo débilmente bajando su rostro al suelo. Su mano se apoyó en el vientre y le apretó con dulzura ante la inquietud que su bebé comenzaba a mostrar—. No te preocupes, ni mi hijo ni yo te pediremos algo— le dijo alzando su rostro para verle a los ojos pero lo único que encontró fue aquella fría y acusadora mirada—. Perdóname— susurró antes de alertarse de allí.

Se adentró en el oscuro bosque que separaba la propiedad de Inuyasha de la de ella. Él tenía razón en acusarla de la muerte de su esposa y daba gracias a Kami que la pequeña que Kikyou esperaba estuviera con vida porque si no fuera así…

Caminó con rapidez mientras imaginaba cómo hubiese terminado todo si ella no hubiese regresado a Japón para darle la noticia a Inuyasha de que esperaba un hijo suyo. Ella aún estaría en Londres, disfrutando del frío invierno en su departamento mientras leía para el pequeño que se encontraba en su vientre, deseando porque algún día Inuyasha regresara a ella para formar su propia familia.

Paró de pronto, cansada. Su mano fue hacia su rostro y limpió sus mejillas mojadas por el agua de lluvia y sus lágrimas. Allí, dentro del bosque la lluvia parecía no entrar. Miró con angustia el lago congelado frente a ella, aquel lago donde Inuyasha y ella jugaban cuando eran niños.

De pronto se encontró recordando el rostro de su prima lejana, Kikyou, cuando le había confesado que el hijo que esperaba era de Inuyasha Taisho. Cerró sus ojos al recordar la mirada llena de odio que su prima le había dado.

**Flash Back**

— _¿Así que eres tu?— _preguntó la mujer de cabellos lacios mientras se ponía de pie y le daba la espalda.

Kagome notó el resentimiento con el que su prima hablaba, sin entender su pregunta.

— _¿A qué te refieres?—_ preguntó Kagome acercándose a ella y apoyando su mano sobre el hombro de Kikyou.

— _¡No me toques!— _le gritó Kikyou apartándose como su el tacto de Kagome le quemara.

Kagome frunció el ceño y observó a su prima alejarse de ella. No entendía su actitud y mucho menos aquel resentimiento en la mirada de la mujer.

— _¿Qué te sucede?— _preguntó Kagome acercándose a ella de nuevo, percatándose de las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de su prima.

— _¡Eres una maldita ramera!— _gritó Kikyo mirándola a los ojos con odio— _¡Tú!—_ le señaló Kikyou con el dedo de su mano derecha mientras la otra se posaba en su vientre que mostraba los ya casi nueve meses de embarazo—_ Tú eres la maldita perra que me arrebató el amor de mi esposo._

Kagome dio un paso atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza. No ella no podía ser, Kikyou no podía ser la esposa de Inuyasha, ella no podía ser la madre del primogénito que tanto ansiaba él.

— _No— _susurró Kagome viéndola con tristeza—_ Yo no te arrebaté nada, él te ama a ti, yo sólo…— _dijo tragando saliva con dificultad, intentando arreglar las cosas, de lo contrario Inuyasha nunca la perdonaría— _sólo…_

— _Sólo eres una puta— _le interrumpió Kikyou con resentimiento—_ Debiste morir aquella vez que mi tío te arrojó por las escaleras—_ Kikyou se acercó a Kagome y le arremetió con una fuerte bofetada—_ ¡Ojalá te pudras en el infierno!_— dijo mientras observaba a Kagome llorar en el suelo.

Kagome se reincorporó del suelo y siguió a su prima que segundos atrás había salido de su habitación. ¿Por qué le sucedía esto? Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo y alcanzó a su prima. Logró sujetarla de un brazo y la hizo parar.

— _Espera—_ dijo Kagome sosteniendo a Kikyo del brazo—_ Yo no sabía que tu eras su esposa, si lo hubieras sabido yo…_

— _¿Tú qué, Kagome?—_ espetó Kikyou girándose hacia ella—_ ¿No te habrías acostado con él?—_ Preguntó viéndola con asco—_ Me repugnas, tú y ese maldito bastardo me dan asco._

Quiso avanzar pero Kagome la sujetó con mayor fuerza. Kikyo se volvió a girar hacia ella y la empujó. Kagome cayó al suelo de nuevo y observó a su prima alejarse de nuevo.

— _¡Te odio, Kagome!—_ gritó Kikyou desde el final del pasillo.

Kagome solo abrazó sus piernas y lloró al verla desparecer escaleras abajo.

**Fin del flash back**

-.-.-.-

_Te quiero tanto que no puedo ni hablar…_

_¿Qué puedo hacer para mostrarte mi amabilidad?..._

Inuyasha cerró sus ojos mientras sentía los brazos cálidos de Kagome estrechar su cuerpo. Deseaba corresponderle, en verdad quería hacerlo. Quería girarse, estrecharla en sus brazos y besarla una y otra vez, hasta que sus labios se desgastaran. Deseaba poder decirle que aquellas duras palabras que le había dicho no eran verdad, que su hijo no era un bastardo porque era hijo de la única mujer a la que en verdad había amado, que sólo lo había dicho en un arranque.

De pronto la tuvo frente a él, viéndolo con tristeza, dolida por el trato que había recibido en cuanto ella había acudido para saber como se encontraba su prima tras su caída de las escaleras. Quiso abrazarla y rogarle que le perdonara todas las palabras que le dijo pero no pudo.

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó. Quiso responder pero el recuerdo de su esposa, las últimas palabras que Kikyou le había dicho se lo impedían. Se sentía tan culpable. Debió decirle a Kagome que la mujer con quien estaba casado era su prima, debió negarse aquel día en Londres a hacer el amor con ella. Sintió los brazos de Kagome rodearle su cuello y cerró sus ojos con fuerza, negándose a corresponder. No podía, no podía besar a Kagome cuando su esposa sólo tenías tres días de fallecida.

Cuando Kagome sollozó sintió que su corazón se hacía añicos. La estaba haciendo llorar y eso le hizo sentir aún más culpable.

— Te entiendo— escuchó la débil voz de Kagome y entonces la vio bajar su cabeza mientras su mano se apoyaba en su vientre—. No te preocupes, ni mi hijo ni yo te pediremos algo— de pronto se sintió dolido. "Mi hijo" había dicho ella. La miró acusadoramente, ese niño también era suyo, Kagome no tenía ningún derecho de alejarlo—. Perdóname— escuchó el susurro de ella. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido mientras la veía salir con rapidez de allí.

No la siguió, no pudo. Se reprochó varias veces por qué la trataba así. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada, ella no sabía que Kikyou era su esposa. Apretó sus puños hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron pálidos. El agua de lluvia bajaba por su rostro y por sus negros cabellos mientras intentaba contener las ganas de llorar.

Debería sentirse aliviado, Kikyou sospechaba que durante su viaje a Londres "algo" había sucedido. Sus reclamos eran constantes y se irritaba fácilmente, parecía que ella sabía que él le había sido infiel y lo que ella temía era que fuera la misma mujer que Inuyasha nombraba en sueños.

Las discusiones eran más frecuentes y el arrepentimiento por haber abandonado a Kagome en Londres lo único que hacía era alejarse más y más de Kikyou.

**Flash Back**

— _¿Ha pasado algo durante tu viaje a Londres, verdad?—_ preguntó Kikyo algunas semanas después de su regreso. Había estado tan ausente, pensando si Kagome podría estar embarazada o no, sonriendo como bobo cuando imaginaba que eso era verdad, que Kagome podía esperar un hijo suyo y que ambos le esperarían hasta que él pudiera reunirse con ellos.

— _No—_ dijo él centrando su vista en los documentos que estaba leyendo antes de que ella entrara a su despacho. La miró de reojo, ella se encontraba mirando por la ventana, con sus ojos fríos y calculadores fijos en el patio lateral, hacia el Goshinboku.

— _No mientas—_ no volteó a verlo y el agradeció, si lo hubiera hecho podría haber leído en sus ojos la alegría que le había dado volver a ver a Kagome y el orgullo de que el hubiese sido el primer hombre—_ Sé que algo sucedió._

— _No estoy mintiendo— _dijo evitando la mirada de Kikyou que se había fijado en él. No podía decirle que Kagome y él habían estado juntos, aun no estaba listo para decirle que no la amaba.

— _¡Mírame a los ojos!—_ Kikyo gritó acercándose a él. Inuyasha se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la puerta, evitando la proximidad de su esposa.

— _Me tengo que ir—_ se excusó tomando el picaporte de la puerta para salir del despacho.

— _Maldito seas, tú y tu estúpida amante—_ susurró la mujer limpiando las lágrimas que comenzaban a recorrer sus mejillas.

Cerró sus puños y apretó su quijada intentando no voltearse y defender a Kagome. Negó con su cabeza, no podía.

— _No me esperes para la cena—_ dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo de allí.

**Fin del flash back.**

Durante los siguientes tres meses la evitó. Salía de casa muy temprano, y llegaba cuando ella ya se encontraba acostada. "Tengo mucho trabajo en la empresa" esa era su excusa, la misma que Kikyou se había encargado de memorizar, la que ella dijo justo en su último aliento.

— _¿Qué no tienes mucho trabajo en la empresa esta noche, Inuyasha?_

Golpeó el césped con rabia. Debería sentirse bien, ya no tenía que estar atado a una mujer a la que no amaba, ahora tenía la libertad que durante cuatro meses pedía noche tras noche, ahora podía tenerla a ella, a su Kagome, para siempre.

Pero sentía todo en ese momento menos alivio. Tal vez no amaba a Kikyou pero, si la quería, después de todo era su esposa, la madre de su hija. Cayó de rodillas sobre el césped, justo frente al árbol sagrado. Las gotas de lluvia caían con mayor fuerza sobre él, por segunda vez en su vida no sabía que hacer…

Un día había sido ambicioso, deseaba tener una gran fortuna y prestigio para poder pedir en matrimonio a Kagome, lo había logrado, sólo que a su regreso se había encontrado con que Kagome había huido para que su padre no la casara.

La creyó muerta y había conocido a Kikyou, la prima de Kagome. Le había sorprendido el parecido entre ellas y eso le había cegado. Quiso engañarse a si mismo diciendo que la amaba y se casó con ella. Jamás pensó que haber creído amarle le trajera tantos problemas.

Le había destrozado la vida a Kikyou y de paso el mismo se había atado a ella. ¡Qué voluntarioso era el destino! Cuando por fin se había resignado a vivir su vida al lado de Kikyou y su hijo se había encontrado de nuevo con Kagome, la había hecho suya y una vez más la había dejado ir.

Ahora, su esposa había muerto, odiándolo pero lo había hecho y quizás esa era la razón por la que no pudo corresponderle a Kagome, se sentía culpable, se odiaba a sí mismo por la forma en que hizo sufrir a Kikyou pero, tenía una nueva oportunidad, no sabía que hacer en esta ocasión pero esta vez sería egoísta y no la dejaría ir.

_Abrázame fuerte…_

_Creo en tu cálido corazón…_

-.-.-.-

Caminó por el bosque, sonreía mientras miraba los arbustos y árboles cubiertos de nieve. Recordó a un chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro que siempre le molestaba y que siempre le protegía.

Suspiró acercándose al lago. Se sentó sobre una de las rocas que rodeaban el lago. Sólo caían pequeñas gotas del cielo, la lluvia había terminado y la luz del sol comenzaba a bañar las pocas hojas que los árboles aun retenían.

Sintió el movimiento de su hijo en su vientre y su mano viajó hacia ese lugar. Sólo tenía cuatro meses de gestación pero era muy inquieto, tanto como su padre. Se imaginó un niño de cabellos negros tan largos como los de Inuyasha y sus ojos dorados tan brillantes como los rayos del sol. Quería que se pareciera a él para que, al menos una parte de Inuyasha estuviera a su lado, para no sentirse sola.

Cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, minutos antes, cuando Inuyasha le había rechazado había sentido que su alma había abandonado su cuerpo, que la había dejado vacía pero, ahora…

— Kagome…

Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer esa voz. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su sonrisa desaparecía. No dijo nada, permaneció inmóvil, escuchando atenta la respiración agitada del hombre.

Inuyasha la observó atentamente. Había notado que el cuerpo de Kagome se había tensado cuando la nombró. No la veía a los ojos pero sabía que las lágrimas estaban bañando su rostro. Dio un paso hacia ella, luego otro y otro hasta que estuvo a su lado.

Se sentó sobre la misma roca. Ella contuvo el aliento mientras lo veía por el rabillo del ojo. Sus ojos se encontraron, se miraron fijamente, ella con dolor y culpabilidad, y él con dulzura y arrepentimiento.

Sus dedos largos tocaron la sueva piel del rostro de ella. La recorrieron de arriba abajo, y se detuvieron a la altura de su boca. Los rozó con lentitud, sólo era una pequeña caricia. Ella cerró sus ojos al sentir su contacto y suspiró mientras ladeaba su cuerpo hacia él.

— Perdóname tú a mí— le dijo él acercando su rostro al de ella.

Kagome sintió el cálido aliento de Inuyasha rozar sus labios. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con aquellos ojos dorados que tanto amaba, brillando como si nada sucediera, como si fuera aquel dulce niño que siempre la defendía, los ojos de su mejor amigo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Su mejor amigo, su único amor estaba allí, mirándola con ternura, con amor. Se arrojó a sus brazos mientras sollozaba. Se apretó a su cuerpo y él le rodeó con sus brazos, acercándola aún más.

— Lo siento, en verdad lo siento— Kagome alzó su rostro bañado en lágrimas— No era mi intención hacerle daño, yo no sabía que ella, que ella.

— Shhh— Inuyasha acercó su rostro al de ella hasta que su nariz tocó la de ella. Cerró sus ojos, una de sus manos se encontraba en la espalda de Kagome, y la otra peinaba las largas hebras negras—. No tienes por que pedir perdón, pequeña— susurró rozando con suavidad la nariz de Kagome.

— Pero…

— Pero nada— dijo Inuyasha abriendo sus ojos de nuevo, viéndola fijamente. Su mano dejó de acariciar su cabello y se deslizó hacia la mejilla de ella—. Deja de llorar ya— le susurró acercándose de nuevo.

_Porque ya no estoy solo…_

_Un nuevo amanecer comienza…_

Rozó sus labios con dulzura. Un simple toque que implicaba miles de promesas, promesas que esta vez si cumpliría. Su mano se posó sobre la pálida mejilla de Kagome y su brazo libre la acercó a él, apretándola, queriendo unirla con su cuerpo.

— Te amo— Inuyasha tomó su labio inferior y jugó con él, mordisqueando y lamiendo— Te amo tanto— susurró con voz ronca.

— Inuyasha— Kagome abrazó su cuello y sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos sedosos de Inuyasha— también te amo— susurró entre besos— mucho, mucho.

La tomó de la cintura y la acomodó sobre su regazo. Sus manos acariciaron la espada de Kagome por encima de la gabardina negra mientras que ella recorría con sus finos dedos el rostro de él.

_Porque tengo a alguien a quien quiero mucho,_

_Estoy aquí, a tu lado…_

_Protegiéndote._

— ¿Me perdonarás algún día?— preguntó Inuyasha alejando sus labios de los de ella— ¿Perdonarás que te haya abandonado para irme a estudiar, que te haya abandonado aquella mañana en tu departamento¿perdonarás todas esas palabras que no quise decir?

Kagome acarició su mejilla y besó su frente con ternura. Era cierto que él le había hecho mucho daño pero, era su Inuyasha, su mejor amigo, el padre de su hijo, el único a quien había amado y al único que amaría.

— Te perdono, Inuyasha— susurró antes de sellar sus labios en un beso lleno de pasión— Te perdono.

_Estoy tan feliz de haber nacido_

_En esta tierra que me conecta contigo, _

_Adiós Soledad… Hasta mañana_

_**Fin**_

**N/A:** Mmmm quizás a muchas les moleste que esta historia haya terminado con el final feliz que siempre vemos pero, a decir verdad yo tampoco había quedado muy conforme con el final de Befote Sunrise, así que me animé a seguir un segundo Oneshot – Songfic.

Siento mucho haber matado a Kikyo pero no tenía de otra, además acabo de terminar con mi novio y es una pequeña venganza (él ama a Kikyou).

Sayonara Solitaire, el ending de Chrno Crusade, es una hermosa canción, los párrafos en cursiva son mi versión de la canción en español, no he encontrado una buena traducción en la web así que tuve que hacer unos cambios a una que me encontré por allí.

Espero que sea de su agrado y ojalá me hagan saber su opinión acerca del final de esta historia.

Citus, Lady Indomitus, KagomeKaoru, Mimi Chan. Ninde Black (tocaya espero que esta sit e guste), Hachan, Xgirl1, Nadeshiko Miko, Lorena, 3-CiNdY-3, StarFive, Eiko007, muchas gracias por sus reviews en Befote Sonrise.

Besos y abrazos…

Se despide aKai iNaZuMa.

Matta Ne!


End file.
